Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electrosurgical dissection system and method for performing electrosurgical dissection procedures. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a system and method for transmitting radio frequency energy from an electrosurgical generator to a treatment site through a dissector formed of materials having thermal profiles allowing for the selective storage and deposit of thermal energy into surrounding tissue.
Background of Related Art
Electrosurgery involves application of high radio frequency electrical current to a surgical site to cut, ablate, or cauterize tissue, or to coagulate blood. In monopolar electrosurgery, a source or active electrode delivers radio frequency energy from the electrosurgical generator to the tissue and a return electrode carries the current back to the generator. In this configuration, the active electrode is typically part of a surgical instrument held by the surgeon and applied to the tissue to be treated. A patient return electrode is placed remotely from the active electrode to carry the current back to the generator.
In bipolar electrosurgery, one of the electrodes of a hand-held instrument functions as the active electrode and the other as the return electrode. The return electrode is placed in close proximity to the active electrode such that an electrical circuit is formed between the two electrodes (e.g., electrosurgical forceps or electrosurgical pencils). In this manner, the applied electrical current is limited to the body tissue positioned between the electrodes. When the electrodes are sufficiently separated from one another, the electrical circuit is open and thus inadvertent contact of body tissue with either of the separated electrodes prevents current flow.
Since electrosurgical procedures generate thermal energy through the active electrode, the absorption and storage of thermal energy by the electrosurgical pencil body is of particular importance. When the active electrode is not receiving power or is between cycles in AC power generation, thermal energy stored in the electrosurgical pencil body is transmitted to surrounding tissue. It is desirable to provide an electrosurgical pencil having a body with a thermal profile that provides for the controlled and directed release of thermal energy into surrounding tissue.